Des conversations inattendues
by Matteic
Summary: Suite d'Une tradition inattendue. Juin 1991. Ou comment ne pas être une figure paternelle. DÉFINITIVEMENT ABANDONNÉE.
1. Vernon Dursley & Dudley Dursley

**Conversation inattendues**

 **flibbertygigget (sur archiveofourown)**

 **traduit de l'anglais par Matteic**

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :  
**

(Note de la traductrice : je coupe un peu car tout ne nous concerne pas)

"Tout d'abord, une annonce. Cette histoire va compter quatre chapitres, avec une conversation entre Harry et Dudley dans le troisième.

Deuxièmement, nous nous approchons du canon ! Cette histoire permettra de répondre aux questions [que les lecteurs de la VO ont posées] à propos de Dumbledore, de Voldemort et de l'espionnage. Après ces quatre chapitres, il y aura un one-shot, puis Harry à Poudlard ! J'espère écrire un chapitre par année à Poudlard, même si le style n'est pas encore tout à fait décidé.

Troisièmement, il y aura peut-être un peu d'attente entre les chapitres, car mon nouveau semestre de fac commence bientôt, et je travaille à temps plein. Je ferai de mon mieux, mais soyez patients."

 **Note de la traductrice :** je reprends le message – pour moi aussi les cours ont repris et ça passe avant les fanfics. Je sais, c'est dur. Je ferai aussi vite que possible – les traductions arriveront quand elles arriveront. Mais j'ai super envie de les partager avec vous donc ça ne devrait pas trop traîner ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Vernon Dursley & Dudley Dursley**

Contrairement à l'opinion de tout le monde, de sa secrétaire à son ex-femme, Vernon Dursley n'était pas un mauvais homme.

Oh, il avait un bon nombre de problèmes. Il se mettait en colère à la moindre provocation, et il mangeait bien plus qu'il ne devait. Il éprouvait une méfiance profonde et instinctive envers tout ce qui était étrange, de la magie aux immigrés en passant par le fait de porter des chaussures marron avec un costume noir. Il était incapable de garder une fille – enfin non, ce n'était pas exactement ça. C'était rarement elles qui rompaient. Il utilisait le travail comme excuse, mais à la vérité il était terrifié.

Terrifié qu'elles voient son neveu et réalisent qu'il était lié à un de ces tarés, même si très faiblement. Terrifié qu'un jour elles le regardent et ressentent le même dégoût qu'il ressentait lui-même. Terrifié de découvrir un jour que leur dégoût, le sien, celui de Pétunia et celui de tout le monde était totalement justifié.

Et pour couronner le tout, il était en train de perdre son fils.

Vernon s'assit en face de Dudley, apportant avec lui un repas d'une banalité à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Quand il avait une fille, elle pouvait rendre leurs déjeuners un peu spéciaux, quelque chose digne de l'évocateur "rôti du dimanche". Bon Dieu, Vernon pouvait presque sentir le goût des pommes de terre grillées et des petits pois frais, de la viande bien tendre et des petits chaussons bien gonflés, et tout ça recouvert d'une délicieuse sauce. Il avait toujours essayé d'avoir une petite amie pour faire le rôti du dimanche, pour que ça reste normal, pour Dudley, mais cette semaine il avait échoué. D'où un poulet sec et grisâtre et des choux de Bruxelles trop bouillis.

Pas que Dudley semble y accorder d'importance ou même remarque la différence. Ou peut-être que si et qu'il utilisait le silence pour punir un père incapable. C'était la seule tactique que Vernon trouvait vraiment insupportable – il aurait préféré que Dudley crie ou frappe ou fasse quelque chose pour prouver qu'il était un homme et pas une mauviette. Mais Dudley semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Quelqu'un avait transformé le garçon en petit intello, et il semblait plus intéressé par le livre ouvert sur ses genoux que par la nourriture. Vernon se racla la gorge et Dudley sursauta.

"Alors," dit Vernon," tu as envie d'aller au foot ? Smelting a une sacrée bonne équipe, ou en tout cas ils l'avaient à mon époque." Dudley haussa les épaules.

"Je sais pas," dit-il.

"Oh, allez, tu dois avoir plus à me répondre," dit Vernon. "Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé."

"Je sais pas," dit à nouveau Dudley. "J'aime pas trop le foot. C'est Harry qui passe son temps à courir comme un cinglé."

"Tu n'aimes pas le foot ?" Vernon sentit la frustration commencer à monter. Cette conversation n'était pas censée se passer comme ça. "Tu aimes quoi alors ? Le rugby ?"

"Non. Mais Oncle Sev dit que je suis doué pour couper des choses. Peut-être que je vais faire de l'escrime." Vernon eut un rire moqueur.

"Le Collège de Smelting," dit-il avec fierté, "ne propose pas d'escrime, et je trouve ça très bien. C'est le genre de sport qui ne peut plaire qu'à des crétins snobinards qui pensent qu'ils sont meilleurs que les autres parce qu'un jour on leur a donné un titre." Dudley sourit, et pour un instant Vernon eut un sentiment de satisfaction. Les mots suivants de son fils firent tout s'écrouler.

"Oncle Sev serait probablement d'accord avec toi, mais il dit qu'il ne m'enverra pas dans un collège avec un taux de réussite aussi bas. Alors j'essaie de lui dire que je ne suis pas si intelligent et Maman essaie de lui dire qu'on ne peut pas se le payer même si je suis externe plutôt qu'interne alors il fait la tronche et il va se plaindre au Professeur Minerva ou à Tante – je veux dire, ou au _Professeur_ Charity." Vernon se sentit devenir écarlate au fil de la phrase, jusqu'à être prêt à renverser la table quand Dudley eut fini.

"Es-tu en train de me dire," articula-t-il, essayant de garder une voix calme, "que Pétunia ne se contente pas de forniquer avec ce – ce _trou du cul_ , elle le laisse aussi te faire contaminer par les saletés de ta tante ?" Dudley ne sembla pas du tout intimidé.

"Maman et Oncle Sev ne sortent pas ensemble," dit-il. "Elle aime bien Kevin de la compta, je crois. La moitié de ses histoires de boulot parlent de lui. Et le Professeur Charity est une amie d'Oncle Sev. C'est juste une coïncidence que elle et Tante Marge soient ensemble."

"Juste une coïncidence," dit Vernon, écumant de rage. "Bien sûr. Comme c'est 'juste une coïncidence' que ta mère vive avec ce soi-disant ami depuis qu'elle est partie d'ici. Comme c'est 'juste une coïncidence' que cet enfoiré ait la même maladie que la sœur de Pétunia et tous ces autres. Comme c'est 'juste une coïncidence' qu'ils t'aient manipulé contre ton propre père dès qu'ils en ont eu l'occasion !" Dudley serrait les dents, et Vernon ne put étouffer sa culpabilité quand il vit de la peur dans les yeux de son fils.

"Papa-"

"Laisse tomber," dit Vernon en baissant les yeux sur son assiette pire que décevante. "Laisse tomber. Dis juste à ton," il se força à avaler, "ton _oncle_ que je veux que tu ailles à Smeltings, point final."

"Pourquoi tu lui dis pas toi-même ?" Vernon faillit exploser devant le manque de respect mais réalisa que Dudley était sincèrement curieux.

"Pourquoi je devrais être celui qui lui en parle ? Je le connais à peine."

"Ben, moi je m'en fiche un peu d'où je vais," dit Dudley. "Mais pour toi et lui c'est important. Peut-être que si vous discutez, vous pourrez trouver une solution et moins vous détester.

"Je ne déteste pas cet homme," dit Vernon sans conviction. "C'est juste… je pense que c'est un type bizarre, et je ne veux pas que tu traînes chez lui, Duddy."

"Je crois que c'est un peu tard pour ça," ricana Dudley. "Écoute, Papa, j'ai presque onze ans. Je suis pratiquement un adulte. Je pense que je peux décider qui est bon ou pas, et Oncle Sev a été correct depuis aussi loin que je me rappelle."

"Même avec ces," Vernon fit un geste vague, "bêtises de magie ?" Dudley se retint visiblement de rouler des yeux.

"C'est juste de la magie, Papa," dit-il. "C'est juste quelque chose que Oncle Sev et Harry _ont_ , tu sais ?"

"Non, je ne sais pas," dit Vernon. "Je ne comprends pas comment tu supportes de vivre avec des – eh bien, des gens comme ça. Surtout que Rogue doit adorer insister sur le fait que ton cousin a de la magie et pas toi."

"Pas vraiment," dit Dudley en haussant les épaules. "Je veux dire, Harry aime le sport. Oncle Sev et moi on n'aime pas. J'aime bien aider Oncle Sev avec ses potions et Harry n'aime pas. La seule raison pour laquelle je pourrais vouloir être magique c'est parce que je pourrais devenir Maître de Potions plus tard. Je crois que je vais faire chimiste à la place."

"C'est de ça que parle ce livre ?" grogna Vernon. Dudley eut un sourire éclatant, et Vernon eut un pincement au cœur. Déclencher un sourire chez son fils, un vrai sourire, était rare maintenant.

"Un peu," dit Dudley. "En fait ça parle de comment les ingrédients de potions sont avant et après la magie et comment certains ingrédients ont de la magie et d'autres non. Oncle Sev l'a trouvé chez le bouquiniste de l'Allée de Traverse et l'a acheté pour moi."

"Ah," dit Vernon. Une part de lui voulait réprouver l'enthousiasme de Dudley, la manière dont le garçon était prêt à rejeter leur monde bien normal en faveur du monde cinglé de Rogue. Une partie de lui voulait mettre son fils à l'abri de toutes ces balivernes, et une partie de lui voulait jeter Dudley dehors et revenir à une époque où tout faisait sens.

Mais Vernon Dudley n'était pas un mauvais homme. Il n'était pas un saint, mais il n'était pas un mauvais homme. Donc au lieu de renverser la table, d'appeler son avocat ou de toutes les choses qu'il était tenté de faire, il resta assis et écouta son fils lui raconter des histoires à dormir debout jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte.

"J'y vais !" lança Dudley en sautant de sa chaise avant que Vernon puisse protester. Vernon entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le cri excité de son fils "Oncle Sev ! Pourquoi tu es là et pas Maman ?" Vernon sentit son estomac se nouer.

"Dudley, pourquoi tu n'irais pas jouer dehors un peu," dit Rogue. "J'ai quelque chose dont je veux discuter avec ton père."

* * *

 **Notes de la traductrice :**

\- les petits chaussons servis avec le rôti du dimanche sont le Yorkshire pudding, une spécialité anglaise. La recette ressemble à de la pâte à crêpes avec le double d'œufs, et ils sont cuits dans le jus du rôti.

\- j'ai galéré à traduire pas mal d'expressions, normalement ça ne se voit pas trop ^^ j'ai eu du mal avec un terme en particulier, celui que j'ai traduit par intello, juste avant que Vernon demande à Dudley s'il va aller jouer au foot. Le terme anglais est "swot" et désigne (je cite) "une personne qui s'intéresse beaucoup plus à l'école qu'au monde extérieur, et beaucoup plus aux profs qu'à ses amis". Aignan dans _Le Petit Nicolas_ , en gros, avec un côté lèche-bottes. J'ai hésité entre "intello" et "chouchou" et je suis curieuse : est-ce que quelqu'un connaît un autre terme, une insulte que la presque quarantenaire (l'année prochaine) que je suis ignore ?

\- je fais un résumé de vos reviews régulièrement à flibbertygigget (qui ne se trouve pas sur ce site mais sur un autre site de fics, archiveofourown), mais si vous avez quelque chose de précis à lui demander, n'hésitez pas à passer par moi, je traduirai et transmettrai.


	2. Severus Rogue & Vernon Dursley

**Chapitre 2 : Severus Rogue & Vernon Dursley**

Severus entra prudemment dans la cuisine de Vernon Dursley. À tout autre la vue d'un obèse assis devant les restes d'un repas minable n'aurait pas été intimidant, mais Severus était mieux renseigné. Peu importait combien il souhaitait que ce fut autrement, Vernon Dursley avait plus ou moins le dernier mot sur où Dudley irait au collège, et cela signifiait que Severus devrait procéder avec la plus grande précaution. Il ne pouvait risquer de mettre l'homme en colère, pas maintenant.

"Alors ?" grogna le lourdaud. "Vous voulez quoi vous ?" Severus serra les dents, se forçant à retenir son sarcasme instinctif. Tout dans ce Moldu l'agaçait.

Vernon Dursley était, de l'opinion de Severus, l'exemple presque parfait du crétin profond de classe moyenne. Il était assez pauvre pour être jaloux et rapiat, et assez riche pour être suffisant et égoïste. Il avait l'esprit assez étroit pour posséder tous les préjugés existants et juste assez cultivé pour penser ne pas en avoir. Severus connaissait beaucoup de personnes similaires à Dursley et les détestait tous sans exception. Heureusement tous l'avaient détesté en premier, par principe, ou il aurait pu sentir que la rancœur purulente qu'il avait héritée de son père n'était pas justifiée. Mais il ne laisserait pas cette rancœur nuire à cette rencontre, pas quand l'éducation de Dudley était en jeu.

"Je suis ici pour discuter avec vous d'où votre fils ira au collège l'année prochaine," dit Severus. Les yeux porcins de Dursley se plissèrent dans ce que le lourdaud pensait probablement être de l'intimidation.

"Oui, Dudley m'a dit que vous vous mêliez d'affaires qui ne vous regardent pas," dit Dursley. "Eh bien, j'ai déjà dit ça à Duddy, donc je peux bien vous le dire à vous. Je veux qu'il aille à Smeltings, et vous ne verrez pas la couleur d'un centime autrement." Severus soupira intérieurement. Encore une discussion qui partait dans _cette_ direction. Comment avait-il pu penser que ça allait être facile.

"Très bien," dit-il. "J'allais prendre en compte vos préférences, mais je suppose que je peux m'en occuper moi-même." Dursley rougit, soit de colère soit de l'effort de devoir réfléchir pour une fois dans sa vie.

"Je suis son père ! Mon opinion est la seule qui compte ici."

"Et pourtant non," dit Severus d'un air détendu. "M. Dursley, voulez-vous voir vos options ?"

"Mes options ?"

"Pour l'éducation de votre fils." Severus n'attendit pas une réponse de Dursley. Il s'assit dans la chaise que Dudley avait quittée, sortit un dossier cartonné de sa poche et lui rendit sa taille originelle d'un sort informulé. Dursley tressaillit devant l'utilisation de magie, mais Severus n'en avait fichtrement rien à faire. "Donc, Pétunia et moi-même nous sommes permis d'envoyer des candidatures à plusieurs collèges que nous estimons être d'un niveau académique adéquat et d'un coût abordable. Parmi ceux-là, Dudley a été accepté à Kimbolton School, Chigwell School, St. Peter's et Chase Academy." Dursley ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"Kimbolton ? St. Peters ? Mais ce sont – ce sont des collèges de rupins ! Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'ils examinent sa candidature ?" Severus eut un sourire en coin, ravi que le Moldu commence à examiner ses options.

"Être professeur dans une des plus grandes écoles de magie au monde a ses avantages, et le fait d'avoir des amis haut placés n'est pas l'un des moindres," dit-il. "De plus, tous ces collèges ont un coût de scolarité en pensionnat inférieur à 10000 livres l'année."

"C'est un peu plus cher que Smeltings," marmonna Dursley.

"Pas si nous partageons les frais," dit Severus. "Ça dépendra un peu du collège, bien sûr, mais-"

"Mais vous n'êtes qu'un prof !" Severus lui lança un regard noir. Il n' _appréciait_ peut-être pas son travail, mais il avait sa fierté. Dursley sembla réaliser le sous-entendu et eut la décence d'avoir l'air un peu gêné. "Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. Je voulais juste dire… eh bien, je ne pense pas que vous gagniez beaucoup," acheva-t-il mollement.

"Je gagne assez," dit Severus d'un ton sec. Dursley n'avait pas l'air convaincu. "Je gagne 4000 Gallions l'année, ce qui fait environ 20000 livres avant impôts. Les coûts de scolarité à Poudlard ne sont que de 50 Gallions après participation du Ministère, et avec les deux garçons en pensionnat nos autres dépenses vont baisser. Ça va aller."

"Ça irait encore mieux si vous laissez seulement Dudley aller à Smeltings."

"Ah c'est pour ça alors ?" Severus soupira. "Dursley, je ne vais pas envoyer un des garçons dans la meilleure école de magie européenne et offrir à l'autre une éducation médiocre. C'est absolument hors de question. Vous pouvez soit m'aider, soit vous ôter de mon chemin."

"Vous ne pourrez pas lui payer un de ces collèges sans moi."

"Je m'en sortirai," dit Severus. "J'ai un peu de réserves, et le travail de Pétunia lui rapporte assez pour payer la différence. J'espère cependant que vous avez assez de bon sens pour placer votre fils avant votre foutue fierté." Dursley resta silencieux un moment, frottant sa moustache d'un air pensif.

"Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si je vous laisse faire ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Si je vous laisse l'envoyer dans un de vos choix, qu'est-ce que vous me donnez en retour ?" Severus roula des yeux.

"J'avais espéré que le plaisir de voir votre fils réussir serait assez," dit-il. "De toute évidence je vous ai surestimé."

"Je veux plus de temps avec lui. Chaque week-end au lieu d'un sur deux, et soit les vacances de Noël soit celles de Pâques avec moi."

"Je n'ai rien à voir dans l'organisation de la garde," dit Severus. "Il faudra que vous en parliez avec Pétunia."

"Elle ne veut pas me parler, même pas quand elle dépose Dudley ou vient le chercher. S'il vous plaît, Rogue. Demandez-lui au moins de me laisser une chance." Severus soupira. Malgré tous ses efforts il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de pitié pour Dursley.

"Si je lui demande de négocier avec vous, est-ce que vous accepterez le collège que votre fils choisira ?"

"D'accord," dit Dursley. "Juste… dites-lui bien que Smeltings est aussi une option, vu ?"

"Si vous insistez," dit Severus. Il sortit une feuille du dossier. Contrairement aux autres, qui contenaient les informations sur les collèges où Dudley était admis, elle était vierge. "J'ai besoin de ça par écrit, je préfère. Je ne veux avoir aucune… difficulté." Dursley soupira.

"Je suppose que c'est raisonnable," dit-il, notant rapidement les termes de leur agrément et paraphant le papier. Après s'être assuré que tout était exactement comme il le voulait, Severus apposa sa propre signature et fit une copie du papier d'un coup de baguette. Cette fois Dursley resta de marbre. Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux un instant. Severus retournait dans sa tête les mots qu'il était tenté de dire, se demandant s'il pouvait se risquer. Il finit par décider que oui. Il ne pouvait laisser cela au hasard.

"Dudley tient à vous, vous savez," dit-il. "Il éprouve une certaine frustration à ce que vous soyez si différents l'un de l'autre, mais il tient à vous."

"Bien sûr que oui. C'est mon fils, non ?" dit Dursley avec une fierté évidente.

"Oui," dit Severus. "Et Harry… il se rappelle à peine sa vie avec vous. Si vous voulez essayer de le contacter, il accepterait de vous entendre. Honnêtement, la seule chose qui vous empêche de renouer avec votre famille, c'est Pétunia. C'est une tête de mule comme j'en ai rarement vu et, eh bien, vous avez fait quelque chose de terrible, qui lui a fait perdre la confiance qu'elle avait en vous. Pour la moindre chance de réconciliation, il faut que ce soit vous qui fassiez le premier pas, _et_ vous devez être prêt à accepter sa colère sans broncher."

"Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ?" demanda Dursley. Severus observa attentivement son visage. Même si le Moldu semblait principalement éberlué, il pensait pouvoir déceler un peu de culpabilité. Très bien.

"Simple conseil," mentit-il, "de la part d'un homme complètement fou à un autre." Il sortit de la cuisine avant que Dursley puisse répondre. Dudley jouait dans le jardin, comme il lui avait ordonné.

"Salut, Oncle Sev," dit le garçon. "On peut rentrer à la maison ?" Severus s'ébroua mentalement.

"Bien sûr, Dudley," dit-il en se forçant à sourire. "Je dois te prévenir, par contre, j'ai une réunion ce soir. Toi et Harry serez seuls pendant environ une heure avant que Pétunia revienne du travail. Ça ira ?"

"Pourquoi ça irait pas ?" demanda Dudley. Severus soupira.

"Pour rien," dit-il doucement. "Pour rien du tout."


	3. Harry Potter & Dudley Dursley

**Chapitre 3 : Harry Potter & Dudley Dursley**

Harry s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait, s'ennuyait, s'ennuyait, s'ennuyait, _s'ennuyait_. Il voulait aller au parc jouer au foot avec les enfants moldus qui passaient parfois par là, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'y aller si Oncle Sev et Tante Pétunia n'étaient pas tous les deux à la maison. Tante Pétunia était encore au travail, et Oncle Sev était juste passé déposer Dudley avant de repartir en marmonnant à propos de connards qui laissaient à peine deux heures pour réagir. Dudley était plus intéressé par son livre que par autre chose, et Harry n'avait pas _envie_ de l'embêter, mais au bout de trente minutes à ne faire absolument rien, il était prêt à craquer.

"Hé, Dudley," dit-il, s'affalant sur le canapé à côté de son cousin. Dudley leva les yeux de son livre.

"Hé," dit-il. Harry donna un coup de pied dans l'accoudoir du canapé.

"Tu veux faire un truc ?"

"Comme quoi ?" Harry haussa les épaules.

"On pourrait récolter des ingrédients," dit-il.

"On n'est pas censés le faire sans Oncle Sev," dit Dudley. "Et puis, tu le fais tellement mal que tu vas encore écraser l'armoise." Harry serra les lèvres ensemble comme faisait le Professeur Minerva parfois quand quelqu'un manquait de raison, mais il savait que Dudley disait la vérité.

"Mais je m' _ennuie_ ," dit-il. Dudley roula des yeux et se replongea dans son livre. Harry roula sur le ventre, essayant de retenir sa jalousie. Dudley était doué pour les trucs de sorciers, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre miette de magie. Il était doué pour découper des ingrédients et comprenait des théories magiques compliquées. La seule chose de magie que Harry était capable de faire c'était voler sur un balai, et il ne pouvait faire ça que quand ils étaient en vacances dans un endroit assez loin de tout.

"Hé, Dudley," dit-il. Cette fois Dudley ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre. "Dud- _ley_."

" _Quoi ?_ "

"Tu penses qu'un jour je serai aussi doué que toi en magie ?"

"Sois pas ridicule," dit Dudley, du même ton de voix que Oncle Sev quand il était très sévère. "La magie c'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut apprendre dans un livre. Tu en as ; j'en ai pas. Ce qu'on apprend c'est combien on peut exploiter ce qu'on a."

"D'accord. Tu penses qu'un jour je serai aussi bon que toi à _exploiter_ la magie ?"

"Je te dis, j'en _ai_ pas. Même s'il y a une théorie que la magie est dans tout le monde, et que la différence entre les sorciers et les Moldus est que les sorciers en ont plus. Mais les seules personnes qui pensent ça sont ceux qui pensent que la magie c'est comme l'âme."

"Tu voudrais en avoir ?" Dudley haussa les épaules.

"Parfois," dit-il.

"Parfois j'aimerais bien pas avoir de magie," avoua Harry. Dudley cligna des yeux, sidéré.

"Pourquoi tu aimerais bien pas avoir de magie ?" demanda-t-il. Harry tira sur un fil de son jean.

"Je suis pas doué pour ça," dit-il. "Et puis, les sorciers ont pas le foot, et j'irai jouer pour Manchester United quand je serai grand."

"Peut-être que tu pourrais jouer au Quidditch à la place," proposa Dudley.

"Peut-être," dit Harry sans conviction. "Mais quand même, je parie que Oncle Sev préférerait que tu sois un sorcier et moi un Moldu. Il aurait pas besoin d'essayer de m'enfourner des bouquins de potions dans la tête."

"Je pense qu'il essaierait quand même," dit Dudley. "Mais sérieusement, je pense pas que ce soit si grave. Tante Charity m'a dit qu'elle avait toujours été nulle en potions quand elle était à l'école."

"Ouais, mais _elle_ a jamais eu un Oncle Sev," grommela Harry.

"Ça t'embête vraiment, hein ?" demanda Dudley. Harry hocha la tête. "Écoute, même Oncle Sev dit que tu es doué pour faire des potions quand tu te concentres. Essaie juste de pas te laisser distraire et ça ira."

"Mais je me laisse _toujours_ distraire," dit Harry. "Si je peux bouger ça va, mais on peut pas quitter sa potion une seconde, même pour aller pisser."

"Il y a d'autres choses que les potions que tu peux faire avec la magie," dit Dudley. "Tu vas peut-être être super doué en Métamorphose ou je sais pas quoi."

"Je vais quand même être nul en Potions," dit Harry. "Et tout le monde va me regarder et se demander comment je peux être aussi nul quand j'ai Oncle Sev."

"Tu crois que tu as la pression," dit Dudley. "Imagine comment je me sens. Oncle Sev a tiré des ficelles pour que mon dossier scolaire soit examiné, et si je me plante il va passer pour un snob avec des idées de grandeur." Harry roula des yeux.

"Tu vas pas te planter," dit-il.

"C'est parmi les meilleurs collèges du pays-"

"Et alors ? T'es le type le plus intelligent que je connais à part Oncle Sev et peut-être le Professeur Minerva, et eux ça compte pas parce que c'est des adultes."

"Ouais, mais tu connais pas tant de gens que ça. Je suis pas Stephen Hawking ou Cleopatra Cottle. Je suis juste moi."

"Ben, t'as juste dix ans-"

"Presque onze."

"Presque onze," accepta Harry, "donc tu as le temps de rattraper. Fais-moi confiance, quand tu seras grand tu seras beaucoup plus intelligent que Stephen Hawking."

"Est-ce que tu sais qui est Stephen Hawking ?" demanda Dudley.

"Euh… un type intelligent ?" Harry plissa les yeux, réfléchissant. "C'est pas le type en fauteuil roulant ?"

"Oui, c'est lui," dit Dudley. "Tu vois Harry, tu peux te concentrer quand tu veux. Il faut juste que tu passes de te rappeler les physiciens théoriciens dont je parle à te rappeler de remuer tes potions."

"Mais remuer c'est _barbant_ ," dit Harry, conscient de chouiner comme un bébé. "Pourquoi on peut pas juste inventer un sort qui fait ça pour nous ?"

"Les sorts et les potions peuvent se comporter de façon très instable quand on les mélange," dit Dudley. "Donc on le fait pas à moins d'en avoir besoin pour la potion."

"C'est trop nul," dit Harry.

"C'est une des Lois de Barker de Sorcellerie Intra-disciplinaire," rectifia Dudley. Harry roula des yeux et resta silencieux un moment.

"Pourquoi tu penses que Oncle Sev a été appelé ?" demanda-t-il. Dudley était généralement plus doué à deviner ce genre de choses.

"Je sais pas," dit Dudley. "On est que début juin, donc ça peut pas être à propos de l'année prochaine – ou peut-être que si. Peut-être que c'est à propos de toi."

"Pourquoi il devrait avoir une réunion à propos de moi ?"

"Ben, c'est un prof. Peut-être que le Professeur Minerva a peur qu'il te favorise." Harry eut un rire moqueur.

"Nan, elle a pas besoin d'avoir peur de _ça_ ," dit-il. "Oncle Sev est gentil, mais il est exigeant avec les potions."

"Ça sera pas bizarre de l'avoir comme prof ?" demanda Dudley.

"Ça va être bizarre de devoir l'appeler Professeur Rogue, c'est sûr," dit Harry. "À part ça, ça sera comme quand il essaie de m'apprendre des trucs de potions sauf que tu seras pas là pour montrer ton découpage parfait."

"Je suis bon pour découper," dit Dudley. "Peut-être que je vais devenir chef."

"Quoi, et donner à Tante Pétunia une raison de moins de se plaindre ? Elle adore dire que nous les garçons on mourrait de faim sans elle ! Mais je suis pas _si_ mauvais. Je suis juste distrait et parfois je brûle des trucs."

"Je pense que brûler des trucs ça compte comme mauvais," dit Dudley. "Moi en tout cas je mangerais jamais un truc que tu as cuisiné."

"Ouais, eh ben toi, tu essaies même pas. Tu coupes juste des choses-"

"Si Oncle Sev peut être Maître de Potions et confondre les épices, je peux rester à juste couper et pas cuisiner."

"Il dit qu'il a l'excuse de pas être bouj- bouz-"

"Bourgeois ?"

"Ouais, ça." Harry se tortilla sur le canapé. "Dudley, je m'ennuie toujours."

"Oncle Sev a dit qu'il en avait pas pour longtemps."

"Mais je m'ennuie _maintenant_."

"Pas mon problème," dit Dudley. Harry se laissa tomber du canapé avec un bruit sourd.

"Je vais aller voir si l'Oreille de Gobelin a fleuri," dit-il.

"Si tu veux," dit Dudley, déjà replongé dans son livre. "C'est pas moi qui fais comme si pas jouer au foot pour une journée c'était la fin de la civilisation."

 _À suivre…_


	4. Abandon de la fic

Bonjour à tous

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à traduire cette série. Ce qui avait commencé comme un univers humoristique et plutôt léger est en train de virer au sombre et angoissant et je ne suis pas capable de suivre.

Je suis très déçue, j'aurais bien aimé continuer à partager ces histoires avec vous mais j'ai retourné la question dans tous les sens et je dois faire un choix – ma santé mentale passe avant la fic.

Je continue à traduire la série _Correspondance_ et j'enchaînerai dès que je pourrai sur une autre série du même auteur.

Si vous voulez continuer à lire la fic en VO, voici où trouver la série avec toutes les histoires : archiveofourown[point]org[slash]series[slash]1078809

À bientôt

Matteic


End file.
